


Movie Night

by BisexualTentacleWitch



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Background Greek Fire If You Squint A Bit, Background Nuts and Dolts If You Squint A Bit, Blow Jobs, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Everything, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Martial Arcs, Praise Kink, Trick or Treating, pre-fall of beacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualTentacleWitch/pseuds/BisexualTentacleWitch
Summary: Ren and Jaune convince Pyrrha and Nora to let them have the dorm to themselves for Halloween to engage in the time-honoured tradition of staying up late and watching the Remnant equivalent of cheesy 80's horror films. The 'staying up late' they've got down-pat, the 'actually paying attention to the film' bit? Not so much.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coles/gifts).



> thatcoleslaw on Tumblr asked for "the most innocent Martial Arcs or Arkos smut possible", and Halloween is (at time of writing) only a day or two away, so here is some super gentle Martial Arcs Halloween smut.

Halloween in Vale was something of a hectic time at Beacon. It was one of the few holidays both students and staff alike partook in, which made it far easier than usual to make a case for, for instance, being able to have the dorm to yourselves on the basis of "'tis the season." Ren and Jaune had expected some manner of resistance to the idea from their teammates, but instead discovered that Nora had made plans to go trick-or-treating with Penny and Ruby, while Pyrrha had already left to join Yang for reasons left unspecified. This left the pair with the entire room practically to themselves for the evening.

Jaune put the finishing touches on his blanket fort as Ren walked in wearing a suit with a floor-length black cape that billowed out behind him as he made his entrance. He brought the edge of his cape up to his chin dramatically with one arm as he grinned, revealing the pair of plastic vampire teeth he was wearing. Jaune nodded approvingly. Satisfied he'd made a suitable entrance, Ren twirled on the spot to show off his costume.  
"Thoughts?" He asked, coming to a stop. Jaune, realising he was being addressed directly, shook himself away from questions of whether or not his cloak could fit two people.

"Uhh...Yeah, it's pretty good!" He said, giving him a thumbs up. Ren smiled and blushed slightly at the compliment. "Looking... _sharp_ ," he added, winking seductively. Ren chuckled softly before stepping toward the taller boy, leaning up to press a brief kiss to his cheek. This time it was Jaune's turn to blush.  
"Everything ready?" Ren asked. Once again, Jaune snapped back to reality.  
"Nearly. We've got snacks, we've got pillow forts, and we've got the Channel Forty twelve-hour Halloween Spook-O-Rama marathon featuring the best worst horror movies that fair use copyright law has to offer. What we _don't_ have yet is my costume. I'm going to quickly get changed, and I'll see you in about five minutes?" He said. Ren gave him another quick kiss.  
"Sounds great."

About five minutes later, Jaune walked back in. He was wearing a store-bought Vav costume which on anyone else would have looked kind of tacky, but somehow he managed to make it work. Ren gave him a once-over as he entered with a slightly cheesy heroic power-pose and nodded approvingly.  
"The hero look suits you," Ren noted as Jaune made his way over to the duvet in the pillow fort where Ren was seated. Jaune smiled.  
"Thanks. Uh, yours suits you to. The...vampire look, I mean," Jaune said nervously as the pair sat down and made themselves comfortable. This prompted a toothy grin from Ren as he reached around Jaune to draw an arm over him. Jaune took the gesture as in invitation to snuggle into him, practically wrapping himself in Ren's cloak in the process. As it turned out, Ren's cloak _could_  fit two people. He rested his head on Ren's chest as the film started, an old black-and-white film about a man turning into an Ursa every full moon.

The pair made it through the first movie with minimal distractions, barring Jaune's occasional tendency to flinch into his boyfriend's embrace at what one might charitably call the 'scary bits'. During the intermission, Ren looked down to check on his partner.  
"Are you okay, Jaune?" He asked.  
"Hm? Yeah, I'm all good. You?"  
"I'm fine, thank you." He smiled and pulled him into a kiss, which was eventually broken off by the soundtrack of the second film starting up. They turned to the screen. They recognised it as an old zombie movie that both of them had seen before and neither had particularly enjoyed. Ren thought that its lack of any plot in the name of mindless jump scares and gore was poor horror, and Jaune had pointed out on previous viewings that if you're going to make your movie a gore-fest then decent gore effects would be a good investment, instead of buying five gallons of ketchup and calling it a day. They turned back to look at each other, before nodding in silent agreement and returning to their kiss.

Jaune reached the hand he wasn't lying on around Ren's back, allowing it to roam briefly before pulling him further into the kiss. Ren moaned into his mouth as Jaune's thigh pressed into his slowly growing member through his pants. The pair paused briefly, looking down before looking back at each other and once more going back to their kiss, more passionately this time. Ren let his hands roam Jaune's back, revelling in the warmth of his partner before reaching for the zipper on the back of his costume. Jaune realised what he was trying to do, and leaned in to make his task easier. Ren smiled into Jaune's mouth as he took the super-suit off of him, pulling it down around Jaune's waist before getting distracted by the hands suddenly at his hips.

Ren broke off the kiss, and was met with a low whine from Jaune before he started to move downward, pressing a kiss first to his chin and then to his collar before moving back up and starting to plant a hickey on the side of his neck. Jaune groaned.  
"Ah, ow, babe, teeth," he said, pulling away slightly. Ren gave a sheepish look.  
"Right, sorry about that," he said, spitting out the plastic vampire teeth from earlier. "You okay?" He asked, concerned. Jaune smiled.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it. You?"  
"I'm good. Shall we continue, or...?" Ren left the question hanging. Jaune's eyes darted briefly to the TV, before ascertaining that the same movie was still playing.  
"Yeah, let's keep going," he answered as he pulled Ren closer. Ren picked up where he left off, lightly biting and sucking the taller boy's neck. Jaune groaned again, this time in pleasure as he slowly rubbed his hardening length against Ren's hip. Ren took a moment to admire his handiwork currently adorning Jaune's neck, and smiled at the irony of giving him a hickey while dressed as a vampire.  
"And now," he whispered in his best mock-Dracula voice, "you are _mine_ , pretty boy"

Jaune blushed and bit his lower lip as he finished pulling down the rest of his costume around his ankles before kicking it off. He straddled Ren's thighs, and began to slowly undo the boy's belt. He pulled his pants down to his thighs, and his cock practically leapt out of its confinement, standing fully to attention. "So, what are you going to do to me, now that I'm yours?" He asked, dragging his hands down Ren's still-clothed chest. Ren blushed profusely, almost frozen in place with disbelief.  
"I'm going to level with you here Jaune: in theory I'm down for this, but I didn't really expect to get this far and don't know how to respond to that," he said. There was a beat.  
"Okay. No pressure then," Jaune replied. "That said, if you want to try that some other time though, I'm down with that," he added quickly. Ren sighed in relief, and helped pull Jaune back up to kiss him.

Jaune leaned into it, slowly rubbing his growing member against Ren's erection. He responded by moaning into Jaune's mouth and bucking his hips up in an attempt to increase the stimulation. After a minute, Jaune broke off the kiss to shimmy back down Ren's body until his face was just inches away from Ren's length. He looked back up at him.  
"Sooo...Uh, D'you want me to...?" He said nervously, making a series of gestures that could safely be interpreted as 'Should I suck your dick?'

Ren nodded enthusiastically. " _Please_ ," he answered. He shivered as Jaune kissed the head of his cock before swirling his tongue around it. He ran his lips along the length of his dick before taking first the head, and then the shaft into his mouth. His mouth slowly went further and further down his length, until his lips reached the base of his cock. Ren's eyes went wide.  
" _Fuck_ , Jaune, that's good," Ren moaned. Jaune smiled around his dick and winked up at Ren before taking his left hand from its resting place on Ren's thigh downward to massage his balls. This elicited a new round of pleased moans from him, as Jaune took his mouth off his length and before taking it in again and repeating, his head bobbing up and down on his boyfriend's member. Jaune gave him a few repetitions to get used to the sensation before changing it up, taking his right hand and beginning to stroke Ren's dick in time with his mouth's bobbing motion. Ren let out a pleased sigh before moving his right hand down to Jaune's head, brushing a stray hair out of his face before slowly stroking his hair.  
"You're doing such a good job, Jaune. That feels amazing," he said. Jaune was not at this point capable of blushing harder, but he would have if he could.

Jaune began to increase his efforts, slightly twisting his hand strokes. Ren let himself get lost in the sensation for a few minutes, moaning as Jaune dedicated himself to his work. He felt himself getting close, and quickly tapped Jaune's shoulder three times. He understood the signal, and stopped. The pair took a moment to catch their breath. Jaune eventually broke the silence.  
"So, what now?" He asked. Ren thought for a moment.  
"Do we still have any condoms left?" He replied. Jaune smiled, and reached around under on of the pillows. He eventually found what he was looking for, and showed off his prizes: the remainder of their box of rubbers, and a bottle of water-based lubricant.

"Ta-dah!" He said, taking a rubber out of the box and tearing the wrapper. He placed the rubber over Ren's still erect cock, and carefully rolled it down as Ren removed first his cloak, followed by his jacket, tie, and shirt. Once that was done, Jaune took the lube and squeezed a drop onto the tip of Ren's length. Ren steadied his dick as Jaune slowly lowered himself onto it, until he'd taken it all in. He breathed in sharply.  
"You okay?" Ren asked.  
"Yeah, I'm, _ah_ , I'm fine," Jaune said, his voice uneven as he got used to the stretch. "Just...need a second," he added as he leaned forward to rest on Ren's toned chest. Ren gently cupped his cheek in one hand and began stroking his hair with the other.  
"It's okay. Take all the time you need. You're doing so well," he whispered softly in his ear. Jaune blushed and kissed him, and Ren tasted himself on his lips. After a few more seconds of acclimatising, Jaune slowly began to rock his hips forward. He moaned softly at the stimulation both from Ren's length in his ass, and from his own length rubbing between himself and his partner. Ren continued to hold him gently as he slowly picked up speed.

Once he found a rhythm he was comfortable with, he stuck to it: rocking backward onto Ren's cock, rocking forward onto his own, all while Ren held him and whispered sweet nothings in his ear. He bit his lower lip as he rocked back and hit a sensitive spot. Ren's hips bucked up into him as he tensed, and they both let out a low moan. Jaune paused, his face still only inches from Ren's.  
"It's okay. You can...you can fuck me. I _promise_ I won't break," he said. Ren smiled.  
"You promise?" He asked slyly, letting the hand he was using to stroke his hair move down to grab his butt.  
"Yeah, I promise," Jaune smirked, slowly grinding his hips in a circle around Ren's dick.  
"Well, in that case..." Ren trailed off before slowly thrusting up into Jaune. Both of them let out a moan, and Ren thrust again. After a few more, he decided that their current position wasn't really well suited to this. He flipped them over so that Jaune was on his hands and knees, with Ren kneeling behind and leaning forward over him. He quickly took this opportunity to rid himself of the rest of his costume. Once he'd finished kicking off his trousers, he slowly let himself sink further and further into Jaune, until he hilted himself inside him. Slowly, he pulled back before thrusting forward gently again. And again. And again.

He fucked Jaune softly and slowly, continuing to whisper quietly in his ear. By the time the two of them were ready to come, they were pent up from more than half an hour of Ren's teasing. Jaune came first; he came hard and moaning Ren's name, tensing and arching his back downwards, leaving a sizeable wet patch on the duvet. Ren came soon after as Jaune tensed around him, filling the rubber with his warmth. He slowly pulled out of Jaune before removing the condom and tying a knot in it, leaving it next to the lube and the rest of the rubbers to be dealt with later. The two fell in a heap on the duvet, although very pointedly not in the wet patch. Jaune lay with his head on Ren's chest as the pair basked in the afterglow together. Ren was the first to break the silence.

"Was that good for you?" He asked. Jaune smiled dreamily.  
"The best," he answered.  
"I love you," he said. Jaune looked up and kissed his chin.  
"I love you too, babe," he smiled. Ren looked down to meet Jaune's gaze and noticed the wet patch behind him.  
"Just double-checking, whose duvet is this?" He asked.  
"Uhhh... I _think_ this one's either mine or yours," came the reply. A few seconds later, there was a knock on the door, and the two froze.

"Oh, Ursa nuts, we are so dead," Ren muttered. Jaune leapt up.  
"Not necessarily. I have an idea: it's crazy, but it _just might_ be crazy enough to work," he started. "Quick, bring the blanket and pick a snack bowl you aren't super attached to." Ren obliged, a little confused as to where this was going. Jaune took the bowl and placed it on one of the dressers to free up hands. He then took the blanket and wrapped it around the two of them with the wet-patch side facing inwards, preserving their modesty. Next, he grabbed two sleep-masks from his bedside table, putting one on his forehead and handing the other to Ren. He picked the bowl back up, and the two moved towards the door, which based on the knocking from the other side seemed to be mere seconds away from collapsing.

They opened the door, and on the other side was Ruby, Penny, and Nora each dressed as one of the three musketeers.  
"Trick or treat!" They chorused with an enthusiasm rarely found outside of kids on a sugar-rush. There was a slight pause.  
"Who are you guys supposed to be?" Ruby asked. Ren stuttered, but Jaune was quick on the draw.  
" _We_ are the Abstract Concept of Sleep," he said. The girls all nodded thoughtfully. If any of them realised what was going on, they had the courtesy of not showing it. Jaune offered up the bowl, which turned out to have been the assorted sour gummies bowl. Nora and Ruby each took a handful, and Penny carefully examined it before delicately selecting one gummy worm and placing it in her bag. While all this was happening, Jaune was transfixed by Ruby's prop rapier. It looked so familiar, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it. Suddenly, it hit him.  
"Hey Ruby, is that Myrtenaster?" He asked.  
"No it's not," Ruby answered, a little too quickly.  
"If we asked Weiss, would she say the same thing?" Ren asked. Ruby stood frozen for a second, before grabbing Penny's hand and running off down the hallway, yelling something to the effect of 'You'll never take me alive!' behind her as she went. Nora shrugged apologetically before quickly grabbing another gummy and following them, leaving Jaune and Ren standing dumbstruck in the doorway.

"I mean, it could have gone _worse_ ," Jaune said, closing the door as they made their way back inside.  
" _Way_ worse," Ren agreed. They returned to their spot in the pillow fort just in time for the zombie movie to end. They cuddled for the rest of the ad break, until the 'up next' spot came on advertising _Manos: The Hands of Fate_. The two looked at each other.  
"D'you wanna go another round?" Jaune asked.  
"I though you'd never ask," Ren answered, a sly smile spreading across his face.

_**FIN** _


End file.
